Philosophically Speaking
by The Last Leaf
Summary: This is a story before all of it happened, a story about the beginning and about the start. It is about two purebloods discussing and debating the morality of their joined marriage. It is about the way of the Kuran clan.


Disclaimer: VK is not mine.

A/N: This one-shot contains a little spoiler from Ch. 35 and 36, while it is not an important detail, but it is a spoiler/ information revealed exclusively in those chapters. Their spoiler-yness depends on your view, while it is not directly related to the current main characters or VK as a whole really, but before the fanfic, I am just going to explain a bit that was revealed so that you will understand this story better.

Spoiler:

Yes, Haruka (father) and Juuri (Mother) Kuran are Kaname's parent's official name which was revealed in chapter 35.

Yes, the Kuran and the purebloods comitted incest in order to keep their blood pure, which was revealed in chapter 36.

Thus, Haruka and Juuri are actually brothers and sisters which prompt the creation of this fanfic.

With that in mind, I hope you would understand and enjoy this story better.

_Philosophically Speaking_

"Say, are you really my fiancé?" a delicate brunette girl asked curiously, with her head and curling black locks falling softly, resting on crossed fingers, heaved up by only two white skinny arms, trying to catch the older boy's eyes who sat across the table.

But the elegant boy, with a perfect posture, straight back and all, seemed to not have heard nor seen her as his focus, unwavering, retained on the thick worn tome, with lines so tiny and packed that it appeared impossible to read without a magnifying glass.

"Hello?" the girl continued obnoxiously, shifting the weight of her head onto her left arm, freeing her right hand, and waved her pale ivory fingers in front of the boy's crimson irises. "I am asking you a question."

The boy sighed deeply, snapped his book shut, the only hint of his impatience, and finally answered flatly, "I am your brother."

The girl pouted, a gesture that came to her naturally, "That didn't answer my question. Mother told me that I am going to marry you someday. So technically, does it make you my fiancé?"

"Yes, it does," the boy repeated after her carelessly, watching her bobbing around.

"But you are my brother," she pointed out, perplexed.

Even though they had meet only several times before due to expensive single-sexed boarding school( for gifted young vampires) which they were sent to at a very infantile and impressionable age, but it never really dawned on her that this was the person she was suppose to be with, get married with, and maintain a family with. The girl remembered him quite clearly on several occasions, but they never really talked although they shared the same mansion in the summer and winter. He was just a stranger who just happened to look like her and happened to be her brother, sharing the blood that ran through her veins and who was just _there._

She, quite the Miss Popularity, always had party invitations and trips to friends' villas, and he was always up to something and never really remained in the house. The girl never exactly spoke to him except for a few awkward words at the dinner table when they both had the misfortune to be in the mansion at the same time.

This year, they both arrived for winter vacations at their winter palace, a more gothic Victorian building than the white colonial summer mansion, she, with her new found maturity and knowledge, was inquisitive of everything, namely her a large chunk of her life she have ignored, and hunt him down in the old and dusty library (the maid had long neglected it).

The boy heard her and finally really looked at her with his pretty maroon pupils that reminded her of the ocean in early spring, gentle, careless, and cool.

His lips parted and he said calmly, "So? Why does it matter that I'm your blood brother? You should be well educated of the knowledge of pureblood intermarriages to keep our descendents untainted of human blood."

"Well the human Bible, you know the sacred book of theirs, said 'If a man marries his sister, the daughter of either his father or mother, and they have se—" she stumbled over the word, flushing nonchalantly, "…, it is a disgrace. They must be cut off before the eyes of their people. He has dishonored his sister and will be held responsible. Leviticus 20:17'

"And I am the daughter of your father _and_ mother, so, abiding by the Bible, doesn't it mean that we are not supposed to get married?" The girl questioned fascinatingly.

"Human laws only applies and extends to human, but we are not human. Those rules of society and of their religion don't apply to us," the boy wrinkled his brows in a disapproving fashion. She noticed that he has really nice brows, long and beautifully shaped, even though they looked nearly identical, down to the dark, mahogany hair color and exquisite features, but she didn't inherit those nice eyebrows. Hers was thinner and more arched. She had taken after her mother more than her lovely brother did.

"Where did you learn about that?" he questioned, faintly frowning on the interpretation of the material.

"Analytical History," she replied simply, "Our class was evaluating the origin of Vampires, where our species split from the human, and how incredibly swift our cells mutate and adapt to our surrounding in contrast to human's more primal and simpler growth. My study group was to examine the mythical theories of the reasons of our rapid evolution, and we were to read a primary source, and I was assigned the Bible. It was a very interesting read, so I read all of it in one sitting. Did you know that the human Christ could spontaneously create organic food? He multiplied million of fishes and pita breads out of just one basket! He basically defiled Lomonosov-Lavoisier law, and everything that the law is used based upon! Isn't that most bizarre and fascinating?"

The boy nodded, noting her chatterbox ability. "But the Bible is written for humans, by humans. Humans make mistakes, and there are parts of the Respected Book that should be scrutinized in a more speculative and abstract method rather than a concrete view on every event."

"So not everything should be taken literally," she summarized his words, "Hence, in that logic, brother and sister should be able to marry since the verse only served as a forewarning for… biological catastrophes that which does not pertain to us, the purebloods."

The boy shrugged casually, "It all depends on the society, because the society is what shaped the norm. What is considered right and what is considered wrong is often distorted from time to time and era to era. People change, thus in turn the society morph with it."

The girl stared at him. "In the end, nothing is right or wrong? Then this engagement… is it proper or improper?"

"It corresponds accordingly with which standard one used to view this argument, therefore the response varies consequently," the boy clarified plainly.

"Then, which standard are you using, Haruka, dear brother?" the girl leaned forward, still supporting herself with one arm, most of her body was on top of the table, only her little white bare feet dangled over the edge dangerously. Her red lips curled and for a moment, he forgot that she was only thirteen years old, not really here nor there, sweet and vulnerable.

He raised an eyebrow, "Mine?"

"Yours." the girl cocked her head. Her dark tresses cascaded down her shoulder like a waterfall, and curled softly into fair ringlets at its ends, spilling on the table like overflowing water.

"I have my own standard, _dear sister_," the boy said, with faded mockery in its last syllables. His brown hairs fell over his right eye, obscuring his vision of her.

The girl giggled childishly, "Then do you want to marry me?"

"I have no opinion of it," the boy retorted coolly.

When she found support for her knees and upper body, straightening her back, the girl removed her hand from her flushed cheek and clasped it over his. Her finger gently cleared his sight of the strands of hair.

A head taller than he was at her current height on the slippery glass-topped table, the girl exclaimed, "You are really good looking aren't you, brother?"

He said nothing to that. What could he really state to his sister at that comment? The boy watched her, fairly puzzled and interested.

The girl's smile widened. He caught a light whiff of spicy cinnamon and wild flowers of the plains sprinkled among the silken strands of her hair, delicate collarbone, and the mysterious unexplored soft skins underneath her dress.

A sudden flick of thirst gripped his throat, but he pressed down the craving easily. The boy swallowed quietly.

"Well, bro—Haruka, I don't think I will mind marrying you very much after all!" she declared and released his face.

She jumped off the table, brushing lint off her white lacy dress, inspecting herself of any appearance malfunction.

Her fingers grazed through her locks, slightly fixing bouncing wisps of its untidy state.

"I'll see you at dinner, Haruka!"

Then she fluttered out like a butterfly in a colorful whirlwind that snatched along her spicy perfume and threads of her ochre hair, concluding with a flimsy white ribbon, hanging sadly on to her dress, chasing after her disappearing figure and leaving a sort of emptiness in the air after it had been so full and drunken of her presence.

"See you around… Juuri."

Haruka reclaimed the page he stopped as he flipped open the thick book again, lowered his eyes, and continued reading.

**The End**

A/N: I don't really want to get flamed because of the incest in the story, really.

But do tell me what you thought of this fanfic. It is the first time I have actually written such long dialogues for the characters, so I don't really know if it worked out or not.

Lastly, thank you for reading and not closed the window after reading the word incest (I'm sure I lost a lot of reader just by typing that word).


End file.
